


Survivor Series

by Zanevns



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanevns/pseuds/Zanevns
Summary: «Troppi sono ancora gli interessi che mi producono incertezza ed impaccio.Ciò che ero solito amare, non amo più; mento: lo amo, ma meno; ecco, ho mentito di nuovo: lo amo,ma con più vergogna, con più tristezza; finalmente ho detto la verità. È proprio così: amo, ma ciò cheamerei non amare, ciò che vorrei odiare; amo tuttavia, ma contro voglia, nella costrizione, nel pian-to, nella sofferenza. In me faccio triste esperienza di quel verso di un famosissimo poeta:‘Ti odierò, se posso; se no, t’amerò contro voglia’.»F. Petrarca - L'ascesa al Monte Ventoso





	Survivor Series

And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me  
We both knew it, right away  
And as the years went on, things got more difficult  
We were faced with more challenges  
I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning  
He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it  
When he walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him  
He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself  
I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him  
And in that way I understood him  
And I loved him  
I loved him, I loved him, I loved him  
And I still love him

I love him

– Lana Del Rey, National Anthem

#  Survivor Series   
Nonsense   


And I am not frightened of dying,  
any time will do,  
I don’t mind.  
Why should I be frightened of dying?  
There’s no reason for it,  
you’ve gotta go sometime.  
I never said I was frightened of dying.  
  
– Pink Floyd, The Great Gig in the Sky

Kuroko fissava il buco nel muro, che una volta era una finestra. Gli sporadici fiocchi di neve, trasportati dalle gelide folate di vento trasversali, si posavano placidi sul pavimento sporco e crepato, attinstante la parete traforata. Era saltata in aria insieme ad altre cose, sbriciolandosi nel diventare oggetto dell'azione tutt'altro che parsimoniosa di un RPG-7 di novantacinque centimetri, in una delle ormai abitudinali sommosse impossibili da collocare cronologicamente.  
La stanza era vuota e pressoché spoglia di qualsiasi fattore dedito al corretto concetto di vivibilità umana. I vecchi mobili dal legno consunto dal tempo e dalla noncuranza, di quello che una volta poteva essere considerato uno dei migliori appartamenti della società elitaria, giacevano in parte sfasciati in un angolo della camera silenti nella loro condizione. In un'altra occasione e in un altro contesto, Kuroko si sarebbe sentito onorato di potervici stanziare all'interno, perché significava unicamente che i suoi sforzi erano stati ripagati e che, nonostante tutto, era in grado di mantenere un tenore di vita medio-alto; tuttavia, attualmente nulla poteva dirsi più lontano dalla realizzazione di questa realtà quasi utopica e non per il fallimento della sua concretizzazione in quanto uomo, bensì dal dilagante disagio socio-politico del quale il Giappone – e in particolar modo alcune sue prefetture – era protagonista da quasi cinque anni a quella parte.  
Un governo dittatoriale si era guadagnato le inimicizie del popolo, dove il monarca aveva smesso di apparire in pubblico molto tempo prima fino al suo totale dileguamento. La famiglia imperiale era stata fatta espatriare in un posto sicuro e segreto, i telegiornali locali ne davano la notizia come oltraggio profondo e tradimento verso la Nazione. Kuroko ricordava ancora i titoli che per giorni si erano susseguiti sullo schermo minuscolo del locale, dove di pomeriggio lavorava per pagarsi la retta universitaria. La proprietaria si era lasciata scappare una tazza dalle mani, per potersi coprire la bocca impastata di rossetto, al fronte delle supposizioni degli intellettuali del Paese intervistati dagli svariati programmi di cronaca. Kuroko non aveva mai dato retta alle loro ciance, ma col senno di poi si ritrovava costretto ad ammettere che un fondo di verità nelle loro parole l'aveva trovato. Ciò che era iniziato come un surrogato di Guerra Civile, in circa due mesi era degenerato nell'anarchia più totale. La popolazione sembrava retrocessa al Periodo Edo, dove chiunque, spalleggiato dal caos generale, ne approfittava per appianare i propri dissapori personali. Le città erano messe a ferro e fuoco, i funzionari del governo venivano assassinati uno dietro l'altro, i carroarmati dell'esercito battevano le strade ad ogni ora, per finire poi con lo schierarsi in una certa misura dalla parte di chi assicurava loro una retribuzione adeguata per i sevigi che mettevano a disposizione. Gli insorti si mischiarono agli affari ambigui della mafia, che non troppo discretamente incominciava una pretenziosa scalata al governo del Paese. Internamente alle stesse fazioni si vennero a creare spaccature e scissioni per l'incongruenza di ideali e pensieri. Svariati gruppi andarono formandosi nel corso del tempo e ciascuno prese possesso di una determinata area regionale. A tutti questi movimenti che promuovevano la guerra come unico mezzo di risoluzione, si contrappose una sorta di Resistenza formata da quelli che, in qualche modo, cercavano di sopravvivere ed infine, divenne un tragico tutti contro tutti.  
Era di quest'ultima categoria che lui faceva parte. Agli attacchi del p alazzo del governo metropolitano di Tokyo era stato usato così tanto tritolo per smantellarlo che lo scoppio sembrò protrarsi per giorni. Le vetrine delle finestre e dei negozi circostanti si frantumarono nell'esatto istante in cui l'ordigno fu innescato, insieme all'attivazione simultanea dell'antifurto delle auto. Kuroko ebbe come la sensazione che la terra si fosse spaccata a metà. Era in piedi tra i tavoli a servire la gente e d'improvviso vide la realtà ribaltarsi, per poi tornare normale e nel marasma collettivo un fiume di gente riversarsi nelle strade. Kagami entrò trafelato dalla porta qualche minuto dopo, trascinandolo via senza nemmeno permettergli di prendere la giacca o salutare. «Dobbiamo sbrigarci.», aveva detto «Stanno per blindare le strade.» E il suo approccio con la vita che adesso si ritrovava a condurre era avvenuto quasi contemporaneamente; solo in seguito aveva capito che Kagami navigava in quelle acque già da tempo.

I raggi rossastri e freddi del tramonto inzuppavano il paesaggio disastrato e il tutto diventava quasi sublime se visto con un'ottima un po' distorta, alla Kant, la quale lui era sempre stato consapevole di possedere; anche se non era propriamente una bella cosa, perché in quelle macerie dispersive c'era gente che non aveva più rivisto. Dalle poche notizie che trapelavano, quando la neve si sarebbe sciolta – e ciò sarebbe accaduto entro breve – nulla escludeva la possibilità di ritrovare uno dei loro cadaveri nei cumuli ammucchiati sotto il mezzo grattacielo. Nulla escludeva la possibilità, in realtà, anche di non tornare più a casa, o di non tornare più a casa senza Kagami, o che Kagami tornasse senza di lui.  
Guardò in strada, gettò uno sguardo alla mattanza di auto incastrate scenograficamente una sull'altra a creare un senso unico forzato e un vicolo cieco per chi non praticava la zona. Una camionetta presa abusivamente in prestito all'esercito nell'attraversare il corso principale e desolato pensò bene di sparare allegramente qualche colpo di fucile in aria. Al suo passaggio, le serrande dei negozi più temerari, che ancora detenevano le proprie attività sotto ricatto per rifornire la mafia, si calarono definitivamente di quel centimetro che restavano sollevate poche ore al giorno per i civili nascosti e i più.  
Gli spari ebbero l'effetto di rinvenire Aomine, il quale in un momento di totale inattività si era assopito contro lo schienale della sedia. Imbracciava il suo AK-47, tenendo i piedi incrociati su un piccolo mobile ribaltato, di forma rettangolare. Indossava una maglietta nera a mezze maniche, che gli metteva in risalto i muscoli e stranamente non sembrava provare il minimo accenno di freddo. Gli avevano sparato svariate volte e se l'era sempre cavata, ma Kuroko aveva l'impressione che prima o poi sarebbe morto di ipotermia.  
«Aomine-Kun, ora che sei sveglio per favore togli le scarpe dal nostro tavolo. È poco igienico. Grazie.»  
Aomine lo fissò abbastanza scocciato, come in genere guardava tutto e tutti. Sbadigliò silenziosamente, stiracchiandosi. Decise di accontentarlo per quieto vivere, togliendo i piedi dalla cosa più simile ad un tavolo che in quella casa avevano potuto trovare. L'appartamento era stato depredato e ciò che per dimensioni eccessive non poteva essere trasportato all'esterno era stato distrutto. La tavola di cristallo era stata sfasciata a colpi di piccone, i pezzi di vetro azzurri erano ancora sparsi sul pavimento della sala, insieme al muschio.  
«Il panorama ti aggrada abbastanza, Testu?» Aomine si sfilò il fucile d'assalto dalle spalle e lo posò sul mobile scuro. Afferrò il proprio pacchetto di sigarette e ne accese una, raddrizzandosi. Quella non era una delle sue marche preferite, di solito fumava Marlboro, ma da un po' di tempo a questa parte era stato costretto per forza di cose ad accontentarsi. I traffici erano strettamente controllati da chi ne beneficiava in prima persona, quindi ai commercianti risultava difficile rifornirsi. Si parò l'accendino con una mano, mentre faceva slittare lo sguardo dalla fiammella al ragazzo che aveva di fronte.  
«C'è un mio amico là fuori, ma non l'ho più visto.» Kuroko si voltò parzialmente verso di lui e agli occhi di Aomine si confondeva quasi con la luce naturale proveniente dalla voragine nel muro. Era pallido e i capelli azzurri misti al culmine del tramonto lo facevano sembrare più magro di quanto non fosse e risplendeva di luce propria. Tutto ciò aveva un che di poeticamente drammatico, che esplicava in gesti e forme quello che la sua espressione apatica non riusciva a comunicare.  
«Se è là fuori da solo, allora sarà sicuramente morto. Guarda il lato positivo.» _Solo uno?_ , sembrò dire Aomine.  
Kuroko pensò che non c'erano lati positivi in tutto quello che stava succedendo, ma probabilmente Aomine aveva ragione. L'espressione “passare a miglior vita” non era un accostamento a caso di tre parole sconclusionate che insieme non formavano una proposizione di senso compiuto.  
Non gli rispose, si limitò ad abbassare appena il capo, rialzandolo immediatamente quando nella sua visuale comparvero le gambe lunghe e muscolose di Kagami, il quale era appena entrato dalla porta. Reggeva tra le mani due taniche vuote, di un giallo sporco. Sotto la giacca aveva la fondina allacciata alla schiena, perché vedeva il rigonfiamento ai lati della sua vita delle pistole. Kuroko gli sorrise appena, andandogli incontro.  
«Bentornato, Kagami-Kun.»  
Kagami gli riservò un'amorevole arruffata di capelli mentre lo ringraziava, baciandogli la fronte, ad Aomine invece toccò una sberla contro la nuca e il lancio simultaneo addosso delle taniche vuote di benzina, che non riuscì ad afferrare in tempo.  
«Che stronzo.» Biascicò, stringendo la cicca tra i denti e chinandosi a raccogliere i contenitori. «Che stronzo che sei, Kagami.»  
«E tu un essere indelicato.» Probabilmente aveva ascoltato il pezzo principale della breve conversazione, perché, ad ogni modo, per recuperare quei due pezzi di plastica doveva giusto scendere a rovistare nello scantinato del palazzo. E quando si parlava di Kuroko, Kagami diventava suscettibile per futilità. Secondo la sua ottica non andava sfiorato nemmeno con un fiore, al pari di una vergine fanciulla, se non peggio. «Prendi questa merda, il tuo dannato fucile e vai a renderti utile.»  
Aomine sbuffò, perché non aveva voglia di uscire. Avrebbe tentato di affidare la situazione alla sorte, ma non era mai stato molto fortunato. Le taniche dovevano essere riempite alla stazione di carburante più vicina. Ce n'era una a pochi isolati dal grattacielo e bisognava arrivarci prima che gli ultimi litri di benzina fossero letteralmente risucchiati via da qualcun altro. Dovevano ricongiungersi al gruppo principale, perché stare da soli era diventato più pericoloso ultimamente. I mezzi di trasporto dei quali disponevano erano quasi a secco e non avrebbero sopportato il viaggio, seppur di breve durata. Conoscevano a memoria il percorso delle sentinelle e sapevano bene che se non si fossero mossi entro la mezzanotte avrebbero dovuto aspettare ancora, e aspettare ancora significava cercare di far fronte a nuovi rischi con scorte quasi ridotte a zero e non potevano permettersi di perdere altro tempo e altre munizioni.

•••

Il respiro di Aomine si condensò nell'aria gelida di Gennaio che non riusciva a ferirgli la pelle scura. Camminava quanto più vicino possibile al margine destro della strada, confondendosi nei muri che assorbivano il buio della sera. Le mani erano nelle tasche dei jeans neri, l'AK-47 allacciato alla spalla destra, il vento forte smuoveva le piastrine metalliche che gli pendevano dal collo, facendole tintinnare. Si sentiva piuttosto tranquillo, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa. L'esperienza gli aveva insegnato a non strafare per il semplice fatto di giocare d'orgoglio. Il suo era stato un excursus più particolare, rispetto a quello degli altri. L'addestramento militare era stato così inesplicabile da dargli a pensare che il Colpo di Stato fosse stato preventivato molto tempo prima.  
In breve, si era ritrovato dalla parte sbagliata al momento sbagliato, macchiandosi la coscienza con il sangue dei civili che era stato costretto a caricare. Non gli piaceva ripensarci, perché per un periodo era stato convinto di agire in vista di un giusto ideale. Era difficile ammettere di essere stato preso in giro e manovrato e Momoi, agli albori, aveva tentato di dissuaderlo, cercando gli fargli capire quanto il suo pensiero fosse stato traviato da un mucchio di parole vuote. Aveva voltando le spalle a lei e a tutto ciò che rappresentava e poi era scivolato sulla pozza del suo stesso fallimento e Momoi non l'aveva più rivista.  
In quella drammatica circostanza aveva conosciuto Kagami e il resto dei componenti del suo gruppo. Era stato rintracciato da Kuroko e aveva realizzato di aver fatto tutto il tempo guerra a Satsuki, che segretamente faceva parte della resistenza. Non aveva mai smesso di cercarla, ma erano passati tre anni e funzionava più o meno come l'amico che Testu non aveva più rivisto. Aveva accettato la proposta di unirsi a loro solo per avere un margine di ricerca più ampio e doveva riconoscere che si erano tutti immediatamente mobilitati per la suddetta causa, perché probabilmente Momoi all'interno della squadra era molto apprezzata non solo per le curve formose. Dal proprio canto poteva unicamente dire che se non fosse stato così _lui_ , non l'avrebbe persa di vista. Si vantava tanto di essere a prova di proiettile e invece avrebbe dovuto piangere sulle ristrette misure del suo intelletto. L'amore quasi platonico che provava all'idea di considerarsi un membro affermato della società, l'onore che ne sarebbe derivato, il senso di totale giurisdizione e la grandezza del leader indiscusso che il suo grado militare gli conferiva l'avevano reso cieco, e si vergognava terribilmente per non essere stato in grado di capire. Ai tempi che furono, sembrava cosa buona e giusta seguire gli ordini del generale che diceva di caricare le masse in vista di un indomani migliore, o uccidere padri di famiglia considerati anarchici e quindi elementi pericolosi per la società e depredare intere case alla ricerca di beni di qualità per la loro rivendita sul mercato nero.  
A ripensarci bene, avrebbe dovuto porsi due domande sui presupposti evidentemente fallaci di quegli indirizzamenti e magari si sarebbe accorto di quel principale qualcosa che stonava pesantemente. Non andava fiero di ciò che aveva fatto e non ne parlava quasi mai. Aveva spiegato in parole povere a Kuroko com'è che le cose venivano gestite negli ambiti dove loro non potevano arrivare e di che cosa aveva fatto per ritrovarsi a quel punto morto, poi l'argomento era stato chiuso e nessuno aveva chiesto, perché tutti già sapevano, ma fingevano indifferenza.  
Il totale scetticismo era ciò che aveva giustamente ricevuto dal gruppo di Kuroko nei primi mesi di collaborazione; era pur sempre stato quel qualcuno che dall'altra parte della trincea aspettava paziente l'attimo fuggente di distrazione del nemico, per infilzargli la baionetta nello stomaco. I vecchi racconti di Momoi e le parole d'incoraggiamento di Kuroko non avevano sortito nessun particolare effetto, ognuno aveva dovuto metabolizzare l'aggiunta indesiderata a modo proprio, a seconda dei loro tempi. Aveva scoperto attraverso Kagami che Satsuki di lui aveva parlato spesso e anche molto bene, nonostante facesse parte della linea avversaria. Tutti sapevano quasi tutto sul suo conto e in un primo momento aveva maledetto la lingua troppo lunga della compagna, poi non aveva potuto fare altro che sorriderne, lasciandosi accarezzare la memoria dai ricordi.  
Kagami era il primo amico che era riuscito a farsi, senza troppe pretese e smancerie. Un attimo prima si azzuffavano e dopo riuscivano ad intavolare una piacevole conversazione sugli svariati tipi di armi contenute nel loro inventario, salvo poi tornare di nuovo, sempre e comunque, a pestarsi per qualche frase detta da uno in modo sbagliato che aveva fatto irritare l'altro. Il resto, con gli altri, era venuto da sé, e le iniziali divergenze si erano appianate.  
Aomine non sapeva dire se attualmente loro si fidassero davvero o se ci fosse ancora qualcuno che nutriva risentimento o dubbi nei suoi confronti, ma non aveva mai fatto un passo falso e per Satsuki poteva sopportare questo ed altro.  
Gettò il mozzicone della sigaretta consumata al filtro per terra, alle proprie spalle. Il bagliore del punto di combustione rotolò sull'asfalto del marciapiede bagnato dalla neve, poi si spense silenziosamente in una pozzanghera sporca. Azzerò piuttosto velocemente la distanza che lo separava dall'angolo al quale avrebbe dovuto svoltare per la piazzola di sosta. Era collocata in una zona pressappoco trafficata, ai tempi che furono, quasi in prossimità del centro.  
Si accostò al muro polveroso, poggiando la schiena contro i mattoni e gettando una rapita occhiata alle proprie spalle. Avrebbe tanto voluto cercare di fare una cosa rapida e tranquilla, ma davvero, non era una persona molto fortunata, non lo diceva solamente perché si aspettasse che qualcuno, dall'altro mondo, fosse mosso a pietà dai suoi pensieri deprimenti e gliene mandasse finalmente una buona. C'era una macchina parcheggiata all'altro capo della strada e due tizi nascosti dietro i contenitori rettangolari della pompa di benzina, che evidentemente avevano raccolto il resto del carburante rimanente prima di lui. Aomine non si prestava alle frivolezze popolari, ma credeva fermamente al paradosso murphologico del _se qualcosa può andare male, lo farà_. Quindi se _tutto va male contemporaneamente_ e _quando piove diluvia_ , quella sarebbe stata una pessima giornata fino alla fine. Ottimo tempismo, ironizzò, perché _la probabilità che una cosa accada, è inversamente proporzionale alla sua desiderabilità_.  
Sbuffò, tirandosi indietro e scomparendo nel buio.

La portiera dell'auto nera si aprì con un suono elegante di macchina nuova. Non era molto strano che qualcuno potesse ancora permettersi di togliersi qualche capriccio. Haizaki Shōgo rientrava in questa categoria di persone. Se non si fosse miseramente concesso alla mafia con piacere e diligenza non sarebbe stato il proprietario di una lussuosa villa in un posto sicuro. Stava tentando di scalare la piramide feudale tra un commercio illegale e l'altro e farsi un nome nell'ambiente, eseguendo gli ordini in modo impeccabile ed impartedone di ineccepibili a sua volta. Muoveva una modesta quantità di uomini e in quella zona specialmente dai titolari degli svariati negozi era parecchio conosciuto. Non era ancora molto chiaro per chi lavorasse – per quale dei tanti grandi uomini che si erano messi a capo delle varie fazioni –, l'unica cosa certa era che, se non si fosse schierato dalla loro parte, per il temperamento brusco e il carattere intrattabile e fondamentalmente infantile, il primo cadavere trovato sarebbe stato il suo.  
Scese dalla macchina con aria fiera, aggiustandosi le maniche della camicia arrotolate ai gomiti. Aveva il solito ghigno sfrontato a disegnargli le labbra e la tipica espressione insolente del bambino volubile quale era.  
«Prendi un po' d'aria, magari ti fa bene.» Disse mentre aggirava l'autoveicolo per aprire lo sportello del passeggero. «Mentre io finisco di occuparmi di questa roba.»  
Una testa apparentemente bionda fece capolino dalla portiera in un modo quasi indolente. Non si allontanò troppo dalla macchina e si mise a giocare con i mucchietti di neve ammassati nei solchi della strada in corrispondenza dei marciapiedi. Haizaki contava i suoi soldi, appoggiato al cofano anteriore, in compagnia dell'uomo che aveva trascorso gran parte della giornata con loro. Li sentiva mormorare cose d'affari che non gli interessavano, mentre seduto per terra raccoglieva la neve con le mani nude e si guardava attorno con fare disinteressato. Di fronte c'era la pompa di benzina illuminata ad intermittenza da alcuni led al neon mal funzionanti. La poca luce proiettava sulle mattonelle delle ombre strane e gli parve di vedere qualcosa muoversi al di là delle piccole cisterne, ma non se ne curò più di tanto. Risalì con lo sguardo il mediocre negozietto che tentava di abbellire la piazzola senza riuscirci, scontrandosi contro il nero soffocante del cielo che si mangiava tutto. Schiuse appena le labbra screpolate e il suo respiro creò una pallida condensa nell'aria, comunque sempre meno pallida del colore cereo della sua pelle. _Era straziante_ , pensò. Se i morti vanno in cielo, allora quello doveva essere per forza l'inferno.  
«Kise.» Deglutì, rinsavendo dai propri pensieri. L'uomo era sparito, quindi era ora di tornare a casa. Si alzò, pulendosi i jeans, per poi riavvicinarsi.  
«Sei contento?» Chiese Haizaki, circondondogli la vita sottile con un braccio, tirandoselo contro al petto. _Contento_ , si domandò Kise, _contento per cosa?_ Non c'era niente per cui dovesse essere contento e probabilmente Haizaki si stava riferendo ai cinque minuti d'aria che gli aveva concesso, quando perfino i carcerati venivano trattati meglio in prigione. A discapito delle apparenze, gli sorrise.  
«Molto.» I tratti facciali di Haizaki si distesero di rimando.  
«Allora lo sono anch'io.» Lo baciò sulle labbra, forte. Kise gli circondò morbidamente il collo con le braccia e Haizaki chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi. Un movimento alla propria sinistra catturò l'attenzione del ragazzo biondo, che nel mentre si voltava per permettere ad Haizaki di succhiargli il collo vide spuntare due buffe testoline da dietro i serbatoi della benzina. Avevano uno sguardo altrettanto imbarazzato e cercavano di non guardare ma sostanzialmente non riuscivano a non farlo. Kise ridacchiò appena quando uno di loro, erroneamente, urtò con il gomito un qualcosa che stava nascondendo, provocando un leggero rumore che attirò l'interesse di Haizaki.  
«Cos'è stato?» Chiese, smettendo di fare quello che stava facendo e cercando di capire da che parte aveva sentito provenire il suono.  
«È stato il vento.» Tagliò corto Kise, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e tornando a baciarlo. Riuscì a distrarlo piuttosto velocemente e strizzò un occhio ai due uomini nascosti, sghembo e complice, prima di venir gettato all'interno dell'auto da un Haizaki parzialmente eccitato che non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa.

Aomine avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma semplicemente non sapeva cosa dire e non gli interessava più di tanto. Aveva aggirato la pompa di benzina, passando dal retro del negozio vuoto fino ad arrampicarsi sul tetto. Nascosto nel buio, da quell'altezza, era stato in grado di prendere parte all'intero teatrino senza essere notato. L'incontrare Haizaki era stato uno spiacevole imprevisto che lui e gli altri non avevano calcolato, il ragazzo con il quale si accompagnava, invece, non l'aveva mai visto in giro. Dovevano essere in qualche modo intimi, a giudicare dai modi, o semplicemente, in un mondo dove le donne avevano iniziato a scarseggiare per le dure condizioni che erano costrette a sopportare, Haizaki aveva pensato bene di trovarsi una puttana androgina per raggiungere un compromesso accettabile.  _Bastardo e frocio_ , pensò,  _che combinazione vincente_ .  
Si sistemò il fucile dietro la schiena e saltò giù dal tetto, alle spalle dei due uomini che ancora sconcertati tentavano di rimettere insieme i pezzi di quello che era appena successo e fare il punto della situazione. Sobbalzarono nel ritrovarselo dietro, probabilmente scambiandolo per qualche tirapiede di Haizaki venuto a controllare la zona sotto ordine del capo non del tutto convinto. Cercarono di sfoderare le armi, ma sovrastandoli in statura e riflessi Aomine ci mise davvero un attimo ad afferrarli per i capelli e sbattere le loro teste una contro l'altra, tramortendoli. Aveva lasciato le proprie taniche di plastica da qualche parte, per potersi arrampicare meglio e non fare troppo rumore nello spostarsi, ma ormai non gli servivano più dato che avrebbe preso in prestito quelle dei suoi nuovi amichetti di svago, che avevano fatto il lavoro sporco per lui. Aveva già perso troppo tempo, doveva tornare indietro.

•••

Haizaki era un essere dannatamente pigro, ma non per quanto riguardava i suoi interessi personali che escludevano il fare soldi ed il lavoro. Era un cattivo giocatore, sregolato, pieno di sé, eccezionale su alcune cose, un disastro e sempre in ritardo su altre. In qualche modo carismatico e persuasivo, delle volte violento e soprattutto bugiardo. Aveva la cattiva abitudine di voler fare sua ogni cosa e tendeva ad essere un po' troppo geloso e possessivo. Da arrabbiato diventava intrattabile, di buon umore invece sembrava quasi una persona normale. Anche se era raro vederlo totalmente calmo e rilassato.  
«Ma a che cazzo stai pensando, Kise?» La sua mano continuava a scorrere lasciva sulla sua guancia, mentre lui se n'era stato in silenzio tutto il tempo, senza apparentemente mostrare alcuno stimolo. Si stava irritando per la poca considerazione e non era troppo un bene, ma alcune volte eccitarsi per portare avanti un rapporto sessuale lo trovava difficile.  
«Che voglio scopare, Haizaki.» Ebbe l'impulso di allontanarsi quando con l'indice tracciò una linea immaginaria fino alla sua bocca, ma restò immobile. Gli carezzò il labbro inferiore, assorto, bucandogli poi la linea delle labbra con due dita.  
«Per quanto sei troia posso solo immaginare.»  
Il sorriso che si allargò sul suo volto lo incitò tacitamente ad azzardare qualcosa ed allora gli lambì i polpastrelli con la punta della lingua in uno sfiorarsi appena accennato, mordendoli lievemente.  
«Fallo meglio.» Haizaki sembrò non apprezzare un contatto tanto superficiale, perché afferrandogli il mento in modo brusco e violento gli ficcò maggiormente le dita in gola. Spalancò leggermente gli occhi e si mosse appena nell'annaspare per un po' d'aria, sbattendo accidentalmente con un fianco contro il bordo della scrivania. A tentoni cercò di poggiarci sopra una mano in cerca di supporto, ma sfiorò la superficie di legno solo lievemente. Ingoiò saliva che aveva il disgustoso sapore del tabacco dei suoi sigari e non poté fare altro, poi, che succhiargliele controvoglia.  
«Così è perfetto.»  
Lo sentì ridere e forzargli la gola, pretendendo di scivolare più a fondo. Con le unghie gli graffiava il palato e la trachea, simulando una sorta di penetrazione, e in circa due secondi lo morse e sputò letteralmente fuori le sue dita.  
«Così invece non è divertente, Haizakicchi.» Disse appena derisorio, affaticato, cercando in qualche insulso modo di non farsi mettere troppo i piedi in testa. Si premette il dorso della mano sulla bocca e voltò il capo di lato, quasi piegandosi a causa dei vari colpi di tosse che lo investirono.  
Haizaki rise e il suo pugno non ci mise che un attimo a schiantarsi sul suo viso, sbalzandolo a terra. Il suo corpo produsse un suono sordo nello sbattere contro il pavimento, essendo formato solo da ossa e un lieve strato di pelle. Sentì una sorta di sapore metallico in bocca, ma non ebbe tempo di tastarsi le labbra e constatare fosse realmente sangue.  
«A volte mi fai troppa pena, Ryōta.» Gli afferrò prepotentemente i capelli sparsi sulle piastrelle e lo tirò su di peso, strappandogli un gemito strozzato.  
«E perché mai, Shōgo?» Kise portò immediatamente le proprie mani sulle sue, nell'intento inutile di fargli mollare la presa. E lui rise, di nuovo.  
« _Guardati_.»  
Era sempre così, ogni volta la stessa storia. Negli anni in cui gli era stato vicino, di Haizaki aveva avuto modo di capire che l'infliggere dolore fisico e mentale alle persone gli provocava una sorta di deviato compiacimento.  
All'inizio era stato difficile. La prima volta che aveva subito delle avances da qualcuno del suo stesso sesso era stato a quindici anni. Gli ambienti lavorativi come quello che una volta era stato il suo di quelle cose ne erano pieni zeppi da gocciolare querele mai prescritte. Aveva sempre saputo di preferire i maschietti alle femminucce, ma per qualche tempo non era riuscito a scrollarsi la spiacevole sensazione di dosso. Non era una questione di gender, quando più che altro il fatto di sentirsi un po' meno dignitoso di prima. Era stato insopportabile le prime volte, ma poi ci aveva fatto l'abitudine.  
«Sì, ma io ti piaccio lo stesso.» Mormorò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore sensualmente. Non c'era niente di erotico o di sensuale, ma essere la puttana del capo non ti dava quei tanti privilegi che gli altri pensavano che lui avesse.  
«Touché.» Gli sussurrò Haizaki all'orecchio, stendendolo sulla scrivania e gettando a terra le poche cose che vi erano poggiate sopra. Rabbrividì insofferente al roco mormorio, artigliando il bordo del tavolo tra le dita magre e affusolate. Amava il suo corpo e ogni ematoma che gli macchiava il candore pallido della pelle. Ogni taglio o graffio che gli procurava. E ogni strillo che riusciva a strappargli. Più gli infliggeva dolore e più era felice.  
Haizaki lo guardò come se stesse ammirando la più prestigiosa delle opere d'arte e ridacchiando gutturalmente si leccò le labbra carnose, tirandogli giù la cerniera della felpa. Sentì la sua erezione crescere e premergli contro la coscia, e un attimo dopo il tintinnio usuale della cintura.  
Kise non era più un semplice ragazzino con un bagaglio personale di zero esperienza, Haizaki ormai non doveva più dirgli cosa fare. Cinque anni non erano passati in un batter d'occhi, per quanto gli riguardava. Se lo meritava e ne aveva bisogno. Accettava, basta.  
Spostò pacatamente lo sguardo da un punto indefinito del soffitto su di lui e premette calmo l'indice sul forellino all'estremità del suo membro. Era una delusione perché sapeva fare molte cose senza eccellere in nessuna, ma almeno in una riusciva bene.  
Lo masturbò lentamente, facendo scorrere la mano su tutta la sua lunghezza. Sentì i suoi gemiti e i sospiri rochi vibrargli in gola. Haizaki non aveva una brutta presenza e in qualche modo era affascinante. Sarebbe stato il più grande dei bugiardi se avesse ammesso quanto lo disdegnasse l'intera situazione, ma la verità era che non lo faceva affatto e non poteva dire di sentirsi costretto, perché in qualche contorta maniera ne giovava anche lui.  
Haizaki gli passò le mani sul corpo, afferrando i bordi del colletto della magliettina bianca che indossava e strappandola in un unico gesto. Agendo in quel modo, non sapeva quante t-shirt erano già finite nel secchio della spazzatura per colpa sua e non poteva permettersi di ricomprarle tutte perché non lo lasciava uscire liberamente.  
«Sei una troia lasciva, Kise.» Mugolò, artigliandogli le cosce magre e tirandolo verso il bordo della scrivania, mettendolo a sedere. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo, stringendogli i capelli biondo platino tra le dita. Non poté ribattere, perché probabilmente lo era davvero. Fece pressione sulla sua testa, dopo avergli carezzato il volto e lo inginocchiò a pochi millimetri dalla sua erezione.  
«Succhialo.»  
Era un tacito patto che esisteva, ma non era mai stato esplicato a parole. Il fondamento dell'accordo era che niente si faceva per niente, e se Kise avrebbe fatto qualcosa per Haizaki, Haizaki avrebbe fatto qualcosa per Kise. A Kise bastava solo non pensare per qualche ora, scordarsi della rivoluzione, delle macerie, della sua famiglia e del mondo intero. Un grande dolore si scaccia con un dolore ancora più grande e Haizaki aveva saputo trovare il compromesso tra i propri e gli interessi di Kise.  
Gli mordicchiò il glande liscio, succhiandolo, facendosi lentamente sparire un centimetro alla volta di carne in bocca, fino a quando Haizaki, impaziente, rafforzò la presa sui suoi capelli facendogli arrivare l'erezione in gola con un gesto secco. Represse i conati di vomito e l'istinto di allontanarsi immediatamente e vomitare sul pavimento. Lasciò che gli tenesse ferma la testa ed affondasse dentro la propria bocca, poggiando le mani a terra e mugolando appena tacitamente.  
C'erano delle domande a cui non aveva ancora trovato risposte, delle incognite x nel suo sistema che lo portavano ad agire in un determinato modo quando in realtà pensava a tutt'altro. Erano dei punti interrogativi che lo rendevano una persona altamente contraddittoria e non aveva la voglia ed il tempo di psicoanalizzarsi per capirsi meglio.  
Gli piaceva, ma non gli piaceva. Ne aveva bisogno, ma non gli piaceva. Ingoiava il suo sperma solo per poter avere il pretesto di vomitare quelle quattro briciole di cibo che in una giornata mangiava. L'avrebbe vomitato, dopo, e si sarebbe sentito meglio. Lo vomitava sempre, non voleva tenerlo nello stomaco. In qualche astruso modo anche quello faceva parte del suo sentirsi in pace con se stesso.  
Quando Haizaki si fermò, con le mani ancora attaccate ai lati del suo capo, lo scostò di poco dal suo membro e lo guardò sogghignando negli occhi. Aveva le labbra rosse e bagnate di un misto tra saliva e fluidi vari, che tendendosi in filamenti sottili dalla sua bocca lo collegavano mollemente al suo glande.  
«Ti sopporto di più quando non parli.» Proferì, prendendosi il membro in mano e strusciandoglielo sulla lingua. «Ti taglierei la lingua, ma poi sarebbe un peccato.»  
Gli piantò un calcio nel petto e volò lontano perché non pesava nulla. Gli si mozzò il respiro per il colpo improvviso e sbatté la schiena nuda sulle piastrelle fredde. Sentì i suoi passi rimbombare nella stanza pressoché vuota e poi una suola dei suoi anfibi neri schiacciargli la guancia.  
Haizaki si stava divertendo, perché la sua risata era contagiosa e quasi anche lui incominciò a ridere di se stesso.  
«Già, sarebbe un disastro per i miei amanti.»  
Gli bloccò la testa sul pavimento, sovrastandolo con il suo corpo.  
«Sarebbe degno di te, Kise.» Lo schernì, raggiungendo l'amplesso sul suo volto. «E adesso ingoia.»  
Haizaki sapeva che oltre a lui, non poteva intrattenersi con nessun altro. Non usciva mai e quando lo faceva, lo faceva solo con lui. E sulla porta della sua camera aveva ordinato a due uomini di controllare i suoi movimenti in sua assenza.  
Kise restò fermo a terra, placido. Lo sperma gli sporcava la bocca e il collo, gocciolava sul pavimento dalle ciocche corte dei suoi capelli biondi. Sospirò impercettibilmente, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra rosse. Aveva il sapore del sangue, probabilmente era il suo. Ghignò.  
«Abbiamo già finito?» Sapeva di non doverlo provocare, ma certe volte non poteva farne a meno. Era sempre stato così, pungente e con quel caratterino particolare che lo contraddistingueva. I suoi amici lo ricordavano così, come quello troppo vivace e a modo suo strano, di una stupidità sottile, quasi intelligente.  
Rise mentre Haizaki lo tirava su e lo piegava a novanta sulla scrivania senza delicatezza. Socchiuse le palpebre, saggiando il freddo della superficie scomoda contro la pelle. Lo conosceva bene, aveva imparato dove i suoi punti deboli fossero nascosti.  
Sentì i jeans scivolargli sulle cosce e una mano stringergli possessivamente una natica bianca e tonda. L'altra si intreciò attorno ai suoi capelli, per fargli reclinare il collo all'indietro. Questo lo costrinse ad inarcarsi fino a quando le ossa della gabbia toracica non gli bucarono lo stomaco.  
La lingua di Haizaki scivolò lungo il solco della sua schiena, baciandogli una spalla lattea ed ossuta mentre con le dita si faceva prepotentemente spazio dentro di lui. Kise si morse la lingua, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Dai, ridi ancora adesso.» Gli sussurrò Haizaki all'orecchio, acido e divertito, stringendo la presa e tirando più forte. Lo penetrò senza troppi complimenti, perché sapeva che a Kise piaceva violento e violento glielo dava. Lo avevano fatto così tante volte che ormai il culo del biondo si era abituato.  
La scrivania si mosse e continuò a muoversi e cigolare. L'aria si riempì di mugolii e gemiti rivoltanti, sussurri e parole sconnesse. A volte Haizaki lo schiaffeggiava, altre invece gli faceva assaggiare il legno duro con la faccia. Sentiva le sue imprecazioni e le sue mani fondersi con la carne del proprio corpo. Ad ogni spinta le ossa del bacino si scontravano contro il bordo della scrivania e facevano un rumore strano. Haizaki pesava addosso e Kise cercava di sorreggere il peso di entrambi con le braccia puntellate sulla superficie delle tavola. Lui lo morse un po' ovunque, spingeva forte e sembrava più arrabbiato e frustrato del solito.  
La testa incominciò a pulsargli, rimandandogli la sgradevole sensazione di vorticare nel vuoto. Una sorta di nausea gli investì i sensi e passò in secondo piano anche il martellante battito del proprio cuore. Vide bianco, sotto le palpebre, anche se era tutto nero, e poi a seguire un'esplosione di colori e forme astratte. Inspirò, bloccandosi per qualche secondo. Un familiare formicolio gli risalì gambe e braccia, facendogli schiudere la bocca con un lieve gemito. Intorno diventò tutto ovattato.  
«Non dormire.»  
Non si era addormentato, stava svenendo. Gli capitava spesso, tra la gente o da solo. Calo di zuccheri, spossatezza, l'aveva interpretata così. Si accasciò sulla scrivania, mugolando, ma Haizaki lo riportò di nuovo su afferrandogli il collo sudato e massaggiandolo con le dita. Kise allacciò una mano dietro la sua testa di conseguenza, sorreggendosi, e si baciarono un'ultima volta mentre l'altro si riversava dentro di lui all'apice del piacere.  
Era stanco e spossato, probabilmente. Lo sentiva ansimargli contro la pelle e non si ricordava molto bene quand'è che l'aveva interamente denudato. Gli restò dentro per un po', giusto il tempo di rimettere a posto i tasselli della propria lucidità mentale e poi si allontanò.  
Haizaki si grattò la nuca, guardando l'orologio appeso al muro alle proprie spalle. Si infilò la camicia che pendeva mollemente dallo schienale della sedia color mogano, poi si accese una sigaretta. Prese in mano il proprio smartphone, controllando le notifiche. C'erano svariati messaggi più o meno importanti, quindi si sedette sul divano morbido per passarli velocemente in rassegna con lo sguardo. Mentre lo faceva, senza averne propriamente analizzato il contenuto, sapeva che in un modo o nell'altro, qualcuno richiedeva la sua presenza per convalidare un carico o ricevere ordini su qualche da farsi. Fece un corposo tiro alla sigaretta, annoiato.  
«Kise.»  
«Mh?» Kise mugolò, strusciando il viso contro il legno freddo della scrivania. Era rimasto nella medesima posizione in cui Haizaki l'aveva lasciato pochi secondi prima. Sentiva qualcosa di viscido e denso colargli lentamente dalle cosce, ma non aveva voglia di muoversi, raggiungere il bagno, prendere un'asciugamano e ripulirsi, nell'attesa che Haizaki gli desse l'okay per poter fare la doccia. Gli facevano male i fianchi e aveva qualche livido in più di stamattina e in altre occasioni si sarebbe vergognato della postura spudorata che ostentava, ma non c'era lembo del proprio corpo che Haizaki non avesse già visto o toccato.  
«Tra qualche minuto esco.» _Hallelujah_ , pensò Kise. La cosa buffa era che Haizaki riponeva una profonda fiducia in lui, perché era altamente convinto dell'efficienza dei suoi metodi. A volte gli chiedeva consigli che non voleva dargli o dirgli la sua in merito a situazioni che non sapeva gestire. Quando lo vedeva irritato e un po' triste gli chiedeva cosa c'era che non andasse e lui appoggiava la testa sulle sue gambe come un bambino. Gli raccontava degli avvenimenti del giorno come se si stesse confidando con la propria fedele moglie e poi se l'atmosfera che veniva a crearsi era abbastanza intima lo scopava con rispetto e amore; poi se invece gli entrava in stanza con l'embolo già partito, non c'erano frasi o gesti che avrebbero potuto reggere. In Haizaki vigeva questa sorta di dualismo che lo portava a condividere cose che non avrebbe mai dovuto condividere con qualcuno di esterno al giro, ma era assolutamente certo del fatto che manovrando la sua vita non l'avrebbe mai perso di vista e ciò lo rendeva fiducioso delle sue capacità.  
«Vado in città, ti serve niente?» _Un pacchettino di voglia di vivere_ , ironizò dentro la sua testa.  
«No, tesoro, grazie.» Mormorò, incominciando a ricomporsi. Gli si sedette vicino e fece un tiro alla sua sigaretta. Utilizzò la sua giacca di pelle per coprisi le spalle e si appoggiò contro al suo braccio. A volte Haizaki gli faceva una tenerezza tremenda, nonostante tutto. Se avesse dovuto dire che fosse un cattivo ragazzo non l'avrebbe mai detto. Aveva perso solamente la strada. E questo poteva succedere a chiunque.  
«Ti vengo a riprendere domani mattina.» Gli disse, passandogli un braccio muscoloso dietro la schiena. La sua pelle era calda, quasi bruciava a contatto con la sua. Rabbrividì piacevolmente e Haizaki se ne accorse.  
«Allora ci vediamo domani, stai attento.» Mormorò, aggiustandogli il colletto della camicia. Il proprio fondoschiena diventò l'oggetto delle sue carezze e lentamente i loro corpi entrarono in contatto. Haizaki gli prese il mento con due dita, sollevandogli il volto. Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, prima di baciarlo morbidamente sulle labbra.

Kise per Haizaki era probabilmente la cosa più importante. Haizaki per Kise era solamente qualcuno che gli permetteva di impersonare un ruolo che non gli dispiaceva.


End file.
